


Orages et flamme

by Nelja



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: ladiesbingo, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Vampires, Pre-Canon, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina apparaît à Vanessa un soir d'orage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orages et flamme

La pluie crève brutalement, en rafales sonores, couvrant un instant le sifflement du vent qui s'accroche aux maisons comme pour en arracher les fenêtres.

Un éclair déchire les ténèbres, pâle lumière qui ne sauve rien. Mais il dessine la silhouette de Mina, à la fenêtre.

Tandis que l'obscurité reprend ses droits dehors et que le tonnerre gronde, Vanessa tente de maîtriser son coeur affolé. Est-ce une vision ? Mais alors pourquoi ne lui apparaît-elle pas même dans le noir, image de lumière, image de son esprit ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle encore dans l'oeil la vision en négatif de cheveux blonds trempés par l'orage ?

Elle compte jusqu'à trois avant de ne plus pouvoir résister. Elle se bat contre sa fenêtre au bois gonflé par l'humidité, craint un instant que les vitres en éclatent. Elle passe la tête par la fenêtre ; l'eau fouette son visage, trempe immédiatement ses cheveux. Mais le carré de lumière éclaire vaguement l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre, et Mina perchée sur une branche.

"Mina !" crie-t-elle. "Tu as pu t'enfuir, enfin ! Viens !" Elle voulait la sauver, depuis toujours, mais si Mina s'est sauvée elle-même, c'est encore mieux, c'est la fin qu'elle mérite. "Reste avec nous !"

Mina fait un pas, et Vanessa doute à nouveau qu'elle soit réelle. Pour se tenir au bout de cette branche, elle doit être légère comme un oiseau. "Puis-je entrer ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclame Vanessa ; elle s'écarte et Mina entre en sautant, en volant presque, sa longue robe blanche et trempée à la fois ailes de colombe et nageoires de poisson.

Vanessa la serre dans ses bras. Elle est froide à lui glacer les os, et pourtant, il est impossible de la laisser partir, pas maintenant, pas pour une raison aussi inepte. "Les vampires ont besoin de demander pour entrer chez quelqu'un ?" demande-t-elle. C'est peut-être une plaisanterie, un retour à leurs jours d'enfance. C'est peut-être un moyen de donner un sens à ce qui menace de plus en plus de n'être qu'un beau rêve.

"Non." répond Mina. "Je suis juste polie. J'ai toujours été la gentille fille, entre toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Vanessa frissonne, pas seulement de froid. Les accents sont cruels. "Tu t'es sauvée toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle voudrait supplier Mina de la convaincre.

"Non." répond Mina d'une voix aussi glaciale que ses bras. Une mare commence à se former autour de ses pieds. "On m'envoie."

"Je ne te laisserai pas partir !" s'exclame Vanessa.

Mina éclate d'un rire hystérique, sauvage. "Tu crois que tu peux me retenir par la force, à toi seule ?" Elle fait un pas en arrière, quittant les bras de Vanessa. "Si tu appelles, je partirai."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?" demande Vanessa, triste mais calme. Tout espoir ne peut être que temporaire. Il n'a pas pris racine en elle, elle n'y a pas vraiment cru.

"Je viens juste pour te parler. Tu ne voudrais pas me parler ?" Vanessa repense aux lettres qu'elle lui écrit, plusieurs fois par semaine maintenant, toutes alignées dans son coffre. Mais il lui semble maintenant que tous ses mots ont disparu, ont perdu le chemin de sa bouche, scellés et enfermés sur des arbres morts.

"Que veut-il ?" demande-t-elle seulement.

"Il veut... ah, il veut la même chose que moi !"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Toi, toi bien sûr, Vanessa ! Ah, sais-tu que tu ne pourras pas sauver mon âme ?"

Vanessa est trop choquée pour répondre, mais Mina s'approche d'elle et lui dit d'un ton câlin. "Te battras-tu quand même pour mon bonheur et ma liberté, ou ta religion est-elle la seule chose qui compter pour toi ?"

"Je veux que tu sois heureuse." répond Vanessa, la gorge nouée.

"Merci, merci !" s'exclame Mina. "Mon âme est déjà perdue, tu sais, détruite." Sa joie semble artificielle alors qu'elle esquisse un pas de danse en disant de telles horreurs. "Je suis déjà tombée au fond du gouffre qu'on appelle le péché, tout au fond." Alors que Mina tournoie, Vanessa qui ne voit plus ses yeux remarque à quel point ses vêtements trempés, collés à son corps, sont presque transparents.

Finalement elle cesse de tourbillonner et fait à nouveau face à Vanessa. "Et bien entendu, tu ne pourras pas non plus sauver la tienne."

Vanessa serre les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. "Ceci ne dépend que de moi."

"C'est que que tu penses." dit Mina. "Mais, même enfant, tu étais la plus perverse de nous deux. C'est bien que Dieu a voulu te créer ainsi. Ou y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle tu as forniqué avec mon fiancé ?"

"Je suis tellement désolée." Les mots sont bien faibles, mais elle ne les lui a jamais dit.

"Cela ne m'intéresse plus." répond Mina. "Je te demande pourquoi. J'ai pensé que tu me détestais, au début."

"Non," s'exclame Vanessa, "non !" C'était peut-être un peu vrai pourtant, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle l'a fait.

"J'ai même pensé que tu avais été secrètement amoureuse de lui tout ce temps, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête ! Mais plus tard, j'ai compris que tu t'en moquais bien."

Mina caresse la joue de Vanessa. Le feu qui flambe doucement dans la cheminée a séché cette main, lui a même donné une apparence de chaleur humaine. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était moi que tu voulais ?"

Le coeur de Vanessa bat à tout rompre. Comment la main de celle qui se dénomme elle-même une morte à l'âme perdue peut-elle lui faire ressentir tant de choses ? Oh, Mina, Mina.

Elle ne sait que répondre. Le savait-elle elle-même ? Le savait-elle il y a encore un instant, ou son coeur vient-il seulement de lui révéler cette évidence ?

Si elle l'avait su, si elle avait pu le lui dire...

"Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?" demande-t-elle avec effort. Mina fait un pas de plus vers elle, pose son autre main sur son cou.

"Rien," s'exclame Mina, "rien ! Je t'aurais rejetée de la même façon. J'étais si pure et si chaste ! Mais maintenant que je suis tombée moi aussi je peux comprendre. Je peux m'attacher à toi."

Elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de Vanessa.

Elles sont glacées. Cela donne envie à Vanessa de les lécher, les mordre, caresser sa langue, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit aussi brûlante que la sienne, que tout son corps enflammé. C'est probablement impossible. Seul son sang lui donnerait de la chaleur...

Elle réalise seulement maintenant à quel point sa situation est dangereuse. Et pourtant, elle ne peut pas rejeter et blesser Mina, pas encore une fois. Elle rompt le baiser très doucement, caressant les cheveux de son amie d'enfance avec une adoration tendre.

"Tu vois ?" dit Mina. "Tu veux cela, toi aussi. Tu es une _femme damnée_ , et je sais que tu es aussi une sorcière. Je t'ai suivie. Toi aussi, tu as chuté. Mais cette fois, j'ai été la première. Tu ne me passeras pas devant. Et cela veut dire que je suis déjà là pour te rattraper, pour t'emmener avec moi. Tu ne seras pas seule."

Elle dénoue sa ceinture blanche, brodée de dentelles, et toute sa robe tombe à terre. Un nouvel éclair rompt le ciel.

Elle est si belle ; son corps nu n'a presque pas changé depuis leur jeunesse, depuis le bonheur. Et pourtant, les yeux de Vanessa, eux, sont différents. Son corps et son coeur et son esprit savent plus, ont perdu leur innocence. C'est toute la peau de Mina qu'elle veut toucher, caresser, réchauffer - maintenant, alors que le tonnerre finit de gronder.

"M'as-tu été fidèle ?" demande Mina.

"Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir te sauver." répond Vanessa. Elle noue ses bras autour de la taille de Mina. Elle ne peut pas répondre oui.

Mina embrasse son épaule à travers sa chemise de nuit ; elle embrasse son cou.

"Laisse-moi boire ton sang." murmure-t-elle.

Vanessa serre les dents. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je veux que tu sois avec moi. Dans le monde des vampires, je suis faible comme une enfant. Tu ne peux me protéger qu'en venant avec moi pour me défendre, et tu ne le peux que si tu es comme moi. Tu me dois bien cela, Vanessa !"

Cela semble vrai à l'oreille et au coeur, et pourtant...

" _On_ t'a envoyée me dire cela ?"

"Oui. On m'a laissé venir juste pour cela, mais c'est ce que je veux aussi ! Cela se passera juste différemment qu'il imagine."

Vanessa ne peut pas accepter cela. Elle est une hypocrite ; elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher Mina de la mordre. Mais elle ne lui donnera pas de permission explicite. Dieu la jugera selon ses choix, pas selon ce qui lui arrive...

"Non." dit-elle. "Non ! Dis-moi où sont les vampires qui te maltraitent ! Je te sauverai autrement."

"Pourquoi ?" s'exclame Mina. "Est-ce que les vampires ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ?" Elle détache les mains de Vanessa de sa taille, les griffant au passage. "Si c'est comme cela, tu ne me toucheras jamais plus." Elle est toujours nue, tellement plus distante, toujours aussi désirable, avec sa fureur réelle ou feinte qui lui sert d'armure.

"Tu es meilleure que moi, Mina." murmure Vanessa. "Tu es la lumière de ma vie, et je peux pécher en aimant une femme, si c'est toi ; mais je ne tomberai pas plus bas."

Mina se baisse pour ramasser sa robe, la noue lentement autour de sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas par pudeur, pourtant. Au contraire, elle fixe Vanessa et semble la mettre au défi de ne pas regarder.

"Je te laisse une dernière chance." dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Vanessa. Le désir délicieux et cuisant qui couvait dans ses rêves et dans son ventre semble envoyer dans son corps des liens de flamme.

"Tu as mon coeur," récite Vanessa, comme une litanie à laquelle elle n'est pas certaine de croire, "mais mon âme et mon sang sont à moi."

Mina retire sa main. "Tu regretteras cela, Vanessa. Je te le promets." Elle s'enfuit par la fenêtre, plus vite que ne pourrait le faire n'importe quel humain - largement assez vite pour renverser Vanessa et boire son sang, si elle l'avait voulu.

Vanessa sait bien que Mina a raison ; en vérité, elle regrette déjà.


End file.
